


Request Denied

by trysomecats



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Gen, Humor, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, The entire galaxy loves Obi-Wan, Time Skips, and wants to adopt him, attempted adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: Qui-Gon finally concluded that he had over-reacted to the situation. It would be best to let go of his feelings and not feel threatened by what had happened. Obi-Wan was obviously an appealing and easily likable child. Naturally people would continue to be drawn to him, but it was unlikely that something like this would ever happen again. People didn’t just go around trying to adopt young Jedi.(A series of instances where Qui-Gon (among others) must deny someone's request to adopt Obi-Wan)**Moved to my main account, trysomecats





	1. Chapter 1

The mission was, by all means, very successful. The Council had tasked Qui-Gon and his young apprentice to act as negotiators for a planet that had been considering joining the Republic. Sagool was a wealthy and traditional system with a king and queen who cared deeply for their humanoid-dominant people. Joining the Republic meant that the planet would receive better trading opportunities, and in return their struggling economy would vastly improve. 

 

The negotiations had gone much quicker than expected, with Sagool agreeing to intertwine themselves with the Galactic Republic. It was refreshing to have a mission that was so simple for a change. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been through a lot in the recent past, from Bandomeer all the way to Telos. This had been a good opportunity for them to strengthen their bond as master and apprentice, and it was also an excellent learning opportunity for his young padawan. 

 

As a Jedi, Obi-Wan would need to learn that not every mission required the use of a saber. Acting as a peacekeeper was an important role for a Jedi to learn. Their past missions had been unusually violent and complicated; in ordinary circumstances, a mission like their one on Sagool would often be chosen first for new padawans and their masters. 

 

Obi-Wan had behaved impeccably through the negotiations themselves, keeping his focus intent through the long and rather tedious talks over the past few days. In between the negotiations, he’d displayed perfect manners and charm to their hosts. Qui-Gon was very proud of his padawan. He knew how hard Obi-Wan was pushing himself after the events of Melida/Daan. His hard work was certainly paying off, as demonstrated by how successful their mission had gone.

 

It was now their final night on Sagool. Tomorrow, a transport would take them back to Coruscant. A banquet was being held in honor of the planet’s upcoming prosperity, with Qui-Gon and his apprentice being the guests of honor. 

 

For awhile Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stayed close together. Qui-Gon mostly answered inquiries regarding the benefits of the Republic, with Obi-Wan listening intently and chiming in every now and then when his master or another prompted him to. 

 

Eventually Qui-Gon sent his padawan to the refreshment table; it had been a long day and Obi-Wan deserved some desert as well as a break from all of the questions. A few moments passed before Qui-Gon noticed that the queen was now speaking to Obi-Wan by the refreshments. He smiled; she had taken quite a liking to his apprentice, and it was rather endearing.

 

Suddenly, a hand clasped his shoulder. 

 

“Master Jedi! If you would permit it, I would like to speak with you about a rather urgent matter,” King Ulmood said in a low voice, obviously trying to appear inconspicuous among the crowd of cheerful celebrators. 

 

“Of course,” said Qui-Gon, and followed the king through the crowd, toward an empty balcony where they would have privacy. “Has something come up regarding the negotiations?”

 

“Oh no, not at all. It seems as though we’ll have a very smooth transition into the Republic. This is a much more personal matter.”

 

“I see,” The Jedi master said, his curiosity peaking. “Then what is it that you wish to discuss?”

 

“Well, it concerns your apprentice,” the king confessed, though based on his outward appearance he didn’t seem distressed; his eyes were crinkled and his lips curved upward. Regardless, his statement caught the Jedi off guard. 

 

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon was surprised. Had his padawan done something to offend the king? 

 

The Jedi master thought back throughout the ten days they had spent on Sagool. From everything that he had witnessed, his young padawan had displayed perfect behavior. He charmed the king, queen, and everyone else involved in the negotiations with his dimpled smile and polite behavior. 

 

“Oh no, he’s been a delight!” The king readily assured him. “That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I think it goes without saying that Obi-Wan is an absolute treasure. That’s why I wanted to request that he stay here, to live in the palace. My wife absolutely adores him, as do I and the rest of our people. Now that we’re about to join the Republic, the adoption process would be much less complicated-”

 

Qui-Gon felt a mixture of alarm and amusement. “I’m afraid I don’t understand. Are you asking to adopt my apprentice?”

 

The king rubbed the back of his neck. “To put it plainly, yes. Teela and I have children of our own, but they are grown now with their own little ones. To have a child again, especially one as endearing as Obi-Wan, would be an absolute gift.” 

 

For a moment Qui-Gon was unable to articulate a response, feeling quite baffled. Nonetheless, he had to make it clear that such a thing could never happen. 

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I cannot possibly permit such a thing. It is Obi-Wan’s ambition to become a Jedi Knight, and I have taken a vow to see this through. We share the bond of a master and apprentice.”

 

The king’s hopeful expression had still not faded. “But surely there are other apprentices that you can take? I swear to you from my honest tongue that Obi-Wan will receive the best of care in our custody. We would treat him as our blood-son. Furthermore, I am  _ more _ than willing to compensate the Jedi Order too- as you know, my kingdom is rich in rare gemstone among other treasures.”

 

“I’m afraid not,” Qui-Gon repeated himself, his remaining amusement fading now that he realized how serious the king was. “I hope you can understand, but Obi-Wan will remain under my custody, and by proxy the custody of the Jedi Order.”

 

“I’d give you enough gemstone to live a life of luxury,” Ulmood just didn’t give up. “Please Master Jedi, you must at least consider my proposition! Think of the boy; I can give him anything he wants!”

 

“What he  _ wants _ is to become a Jedi Knight,” Qui-Gon reminded the king. “I think our discussion is finished. If you’ll excuse me your excellency, we really must retire for the night…”

 

Without waiting to hear a response, Qui-Gon left the balcony and went back into the ballroom to find his apprentice. When he saw that Obi-Wan was still in a deep conversation with the queen, his initial endearment turned into wariness, and perhaps an undertone of an emotion that he refused to look deeper into. 

“Come, Obi-wan,” he said, resisting the urge to snatch his apprentice away from under the queen’s hand. “It is getting late, and our transport leaves early tomorrow.”

 

“Yes Master,” the padawan said dutifully, and then ducked his head to the queen. “Please excuse me, madam. I wish you the best of nights.”

 

The queen’s eyes sparkled, and she rested a slender hand on his cheek. “You’re such a kind boy. We’ll do breakfast tomorrow, before you have to leave. There is still so much that I wish to discuss with you…”

 

The queen looked at Qui-Gon with a hopeful expression. It was obvious that she’d known her husband had planned on asking Qui-Gon about keeping Obi-Wan on Sagool. Qui-Gon kept his face stoic, though he reached a hand out to gently nudge his padawan away from the queen and toward the doors of the ballroom. 

 

Obi-Wan sensed his master’s unease and frowned. “Master, is something wrong? Are the negotiations still successful?”

 

“Everything is fine,” Qui-Gon answered rather curtly. He considered telling Obi-Wan about what had just occurred between him and King Ulmood, but decided against it. “Get yourself ready for bed, we have an early morning ahead of us.”

 

Obi-Wan did as he was told, and Qui-Gon settled down to meditate once his padawan was asleep. He needed to confront the feelings that had come up regarding the king’s request for Obi-Wan’s adoption. It was natural to feel protective over his young apprentice, but his feelings had been borderline hostile, and any feeling that could lead to anger was best to be avoided. 

 

He finally concluded that he had over-reacted to the situation. It would be best to let go of his feelings and not feel threatened by what had happened. Obi-Wan was obviously an appealing and easily likable child. Naturally people would continue be drawn to him, but it was unlikely that something like this would ever happen again. People didn’t just go around trying to adopt young Jedi. 

 

But what Qui-Gon Jinn didn’t realize at the time was that this would be the first of many instances where he would have to deny someone’s request to adopt his padawan. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

The mother wolf growled lowly, her hackles raising when Qui-Gon tried to move closer. The Jedi master held his hands up non-threateningly, backing up a few paces. Obi-Wan tried to follow his master, but the she-wolf held the hood of his cloak between her large teeth and let out another warning grumble.

 

“Master, what should we do?”

 

“We should be patient,” Qui-Gon decided, suppressing a grin at his padawan’s distress. “It seems that you’ve been mistaken for a Yar-wolf pup. The only thing we can do is wait until your new mother calms down. And now that we’ve located the pack, we have an advantage.”

 

Their mission on Yanope was to put a stop to the poaching of the very creatures whose pack they were now a part of. The natives of Yanope had done their best to preserve the rapidly dwindling species, but Yar-wolf fur was exceedingly valuable across the galaxy, especially now that there were less than fifty of the creatures estimated to be roaming their native planet.

 

Despite being considered one of the largest known species of wolf, they weren’t considered to be overly aggressive creatures. In fact they were usually quite peaceful, unless they felt threatened or were protecting their young. Standing on four legs, a grown Yar-wolf was about as tall as Qui-Gon himself.

 

The pack that they had stumbled across consisted of five adults and two newborn pups. There had been one more pup, but it was a stillborn. Obi-Wan had been the one to discover its body shortly before the pack had ambushed them.

 

Rather than attack the duo, the Yar-wolves had instead adopted Obi-Wan into the pack and grudgingly allowed Qui-Gon to linger close by. The mother of the litter, obviously pining for her dead newborn, had readily accepted Obi-Wan as her new replacement pup. It was incredibly endearing to Qui-Gon, who watched on in amusement as his padawan became acquainted with his new wolf mother.

 

“Master!” Obi-Wan yelped as the mother wolf ran her large tongue up his cheek and through his short spiky locks, leaving behind a trail of saliva. When he tried to roll away, the wolf gave him another warning growl and placed one heavy paw against his chest, trapping the young padawan to the ground as she continued to give him a proper Yar-pup bath.

 

Qui-Gon was unable to hold in his laughter. Obi-Wan looked absolutely miserable, and his newfound mother looked smug. When she was finished, she nudged him back into the grassy nest where the other two pups were waiting. The pups were only about half of Obi-Wan’s size, but they were thick bodied with tufts of rust-colored fur growing in.

 

The wolf plopped down and curled herself around the two squeaking pups and the disgruntled padawan. One of the male wolves, presumably the father of the litter, joined them. He touched his wet nose to Obi-Wan’s cheek and let out a pleased chest rumble.

 

“How are we supposed to find the poachers if I’m stuck in this nest?”

 

“Leave that to me,” Qui-Gon answered. “You’re doing your part by keeping the wolves calm and guarding their territory.”

 

Before Obi-Wan could answer his master, he was playfully attacked by one of the puppies, who began gnawing on his robe with its toothless gums. That was how Qui-Gon left him as he went to pursue their foe.

 

The poachers of Yanope were usually from off-planet. Although the planet’s Wildlife Defense Unit could normally deal with the threat of poachers, there were some this season that were heavily armed and very cunning; they had killed many creatures, sentient and non-sentient alike in order to hunt the Yar-wolves.

 

Qui-Gon searched the surrounding forest, and within hours he was able to locate the poachers’ hideout. He sent the coordinates to the Wildlife Defense Unit, but went on to pursue the poachers himself, who were not expecting to be ambushed by a Jedi.

 

The mission would have been much harder if the wolves hadn’t been so fond of his apprentice. Since the wolves were being guarded and kept safe by Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon was also able to do what he needed to without fear of the creatures getting in the way. Furthermore, Obi-Wan was under the wolves’ protection just as much as they were under his own.

 

That was why, after the poachers had been arrested and transported to the nearby city’s Justice Building, separating the wolves from Obi-Wan had been a challenge.

 

It took all of the Jedi master’s strength to use the force in order to keep the wolves calm enough for him to get close to his padawan.

 

“Quickly Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon muttered. It was rather difficult to keep the strong-minded animals tranquil. It wouldn’t last forever, but it would allow for all of them to leave the pack’s location and go back to the city.

 

Obi-Wan looked startled, as if he hadn’t expected to part with the wolves so soon. If Qui-Gon wasn’t sure about Obi-Wan’s vow to stay loyal to the Jedi Order after Melida/Daan, he might have feared that his apprentice would choose to stay with his newfound family.

 

Instead, Obi-Wan nodded and turned to the mother wolf.

 

“I will be just fine,” Obi-Wan told her comfortingly, resting a hand in her thick soft fur. “My master will look after me, I promise. Thanks to him your pups are now safe from the poachers.”

 

As if sensing that their parting was inevitable, she threw her head back and let out a long, mournful howl. The other wolves of the pack joined her, and they were loud enough to make the Jedi’s ears ring. Obi-Wan looked torn, but he managed to climb out of the grass nest and stand next to his master. Qui-Gon rested a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and urged him forward, away from the pack’s nesting area.

 

It took only a few hours to reach the city, but the walk seemed long, and Obi-Wan was unusually silent. Qui-Gon knew that they would soon need to discuss Obi-Wan’s feelings regarding the Yar-wolves.

 

The two Jedi were given a room without charge at the nearest hotel upon reaching the city, and they planned to leave Yanope first thing in the morning, after a good night's sleep.

 

“I’m not sure why I feel so guilty about leaving the pack,” Obi-Wan confessed to his master as they both got ready to retire for the night.

 

“You grew attached,” Qui-Gon gently pointed out. “Which is to be expected. For over a day you became part of the pack, who loved you without a second thought and were very protective over you. It is only natural that you would feel the same.”

 

“The mother wolf lost one pup to begin with, and then I had to leave….so it just seems unfair, when looking at the situation from her point of view.”

 

“You’re not wrong,” said Qui-Gon. “But as Jedi, we must look at the situation from every point of view. I would like you to meditate on your attachment to the wolves during our trip to Coruscant tomorrow. ”

 

Obi-Wan lowered his head. “Yes, Master.”

 

The Jedi master rested a hand on his padawan’s shoulder, and then gave his braid a small tug. It was almost the same shade as the Yar-wolves’ fur. “Although I must admit, you did make quite an endearing Yar-wolf pup.”

 

Obi-Wan glared, though his eyes were alight with humor. Qui-Gon pulled down the covers of the bed nearest to the window and patted the mattress. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, but climbed willingly into the bed. Qui-Gon didn’t blame him; he had never tucked in his apprentice before, but something about this mission left him feeling rather indulging. Of course he was no Yar-wolf mother, but he felt protective of his padawan all the same.

 

He tucked the blankets snugly around his young student. “Sleep well, my padawan.”

 

“Goodnight, my master.”

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I forgot about this fic for awhile; I had it on my spare account, because it was the first SW fic I had ever written and I wasn't sure how well it would turn out. Now that I'm getting the hang of writing for this 'verse, I've moved it to my main account, so updates should be more frequent!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Master? Have I done something wrong?”

 

“Hmm?” Qui-Gon stirred from his thoughts before quickly realizing that he’d been staring at his padawan with an absent minded frown for several minutes now. “No Obi-Wan, you haven’t done anything wrong.”

 

_ At least, nothing you could help doing... _

 

Just this afternoon, Mace Windu had come to Qui-Gon with news that was both unusual as well as rather alarming. 

 

“The Council has received a summons from the Galactic Family Affairs court,” Mace had informed Qui-Gon, a deep frown on his face. “For a custody request, petitioned by Tinn-i Shracks.” 

 

“A custody request...” Qui-Gon repeated, eyes narrowing as he felt a growing sense of apprehension. 

 

“That’s right. For  _ your _ padawan.”

 

Several weeks ago, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been assigned to protect Coruscant’s wealthiest entrepreneur, Tinn-i Shracks, from a series of assasination attempts. Qui-Gon had tasked Obi-Wan with staying close to Shracks and guarding him while he himself set off to track the assassin. 

 

Evidently, this had been a mistake. 

 

“As the Republic Court is not allowed to interfere with affairs regarding Jedi children, the council has denied the summoning. However, Mr. Shracks still demands to meet with both you and Padawan Kenobi privately, as well as with the Jedi Council. I believe he wants to convince us himself to permit him the custody of your padawan.”

 

Qui-Gon frowned. “I see.”

 

For the year and two months that Qui-Gon had been Obi-Wan’s master, he’d come to several important realizations about his apprentice: Obi-Wan was a loyal, talented, and very bright student. He was also, unfortunately, far too endearing for his own good. This wasn’t the first time someone had wanted to ‘adopt’ his padawan, and Qui-Gon had a sinking feeling that it wouldn’t be the last time either. 

 

That was what led them to the current problem: another adoption attempt. 

 

As soon as his padawan had left to attend his classes for the day, Qui-Gon left their quarters to see the one person whom he felt comfortable enough sharing his worries with. 

 

“Coruscant’s most wealthiest businessman wants to adopt Obi-Wan?” Tahl’s eyebrows shot up at the news, but then she smiled. “Well, I can’t say I’m surprised.”

 

“It seems that no matter where we go, Obi-Wan always ends up enticing someone. This sort of thing never happened with Feemor or Xanatos,” Qui-Gon said. Then again, neither of his former apprentices had dimpled smiles, or wide, innocent eyes. 

 

“He’s undisputedly the sweetest padawan in the temple,” Tahl said in a matter-of-fact sort of way, despite the twinkle in her unseeing eyes. “Surely you knew what you were getting yourself into when you accepted him as your apprentice?”

 

“I knew that he would keep me on my toes,” Qui-Gon agreed, thinking back to the rocky start of their relationship. “But I certainly wasn’t expecting any custody battles.”

 

“Well, I don’t think you have to worry about the Council approving of such a bizarre request.”

 

“I still have a growing sense of unease. This will be the third time now, where I have to fend off potential adopters.” 

 

“You’re including the Yar-Wolf incident as well?”

 

“Those wolves were intelligent,” Qui-Gon said. “Had I not kept them calm with the Force, Obi-Wan might have been turned into a permanent pup.”

 

Tahl snorted. “He has the cute, fluffy part down, doesn’t he?”

 

“Yes, I suppose he does,” Qui-Gon agreed, fighting back a groan. 

 

His padawan would be the death of him!

 

* * *

 

“I really have done something wrong, haven’t I?” Obi-Wan asked the next morning, blue-grey eyes peering up worridley from behind his datapad. “Is it my galactic history examination results? Has my instructor already scored it?”

 

“No, this isn’t about any sort of test. I want you to come here and sit next to me, Padawan.”

 

Once Obi-Wan was seated beside him on the couch in their living area, Qui-Gon put his arm around his young aprentice’s shoulders and pulled him close in a reassuring embrace.

“I’ve already told you that you haven’t done anything wrong,” Qui-Gon reminded him. “You remember our most recent mission, of course, to protect Tinn-i Shracks?”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

“Well, he wants to meet with us again, and the Council too.” 

 

“Oh,” Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed. “But why? I thought everything was taken care of. Is someone trying to kill him again?”

 

“No Padawan. His visit actually concerns you specifically.” Seeing Obi-Wan’s look of confusion, Qui-Gon continued. “You see, he has been very insistent about gaining custody of you. Originally he petitioned to the court of Galactic Family Affairs, but they don’t have the power to interfere with Jedi younglings. Tell me Padawan, did Tinn-i say anything to you about his desire?”

 

“N-No,” Obi-Wan stammered, eyes wide. “I mean, I knew he was fond of me, and he did ask a lot of questions about my life at the temple, but he never implied anything about- oh Master, I won’t have to go with him, will I?”

 

“Of course not,” Qui-Gon reassured him. “But I’m afraid we will still need to meet with the Council, as this is a very unusual situation. Furthermore, it would be  _ unwise _ to upset a man as influential as Tinn-i, so it would be best to resolve this situation as peacefully as possible.”

 

“Of course, Master,” Obi-Wan said, looking down at his hands. “I really had no idea that Mr. Shracks was going to do something like this.”

 

“As I’ve already told you, none of this is your fault. If there’s any lesson to be learned here, then it is perhaps mindfulness. Neither of us expected Tinn-i to do something like this, because we weren’t being mindful of his intentions.”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

“We will both meditate further upon the matter tonight. Right now, I would like you to go and finish your breakfast before you leave for your morning class.”

 

* * *

 

Two days later, a meeting was set up between Tinn-i Shracks, Qui-Gon, and Obi-wan. Master Windu, Master Yoda, and Master Mundi would be present as well, to represent the Council.

 

They met in the visitor’s lounge, a section in the temple used for meetings held with those who were not Jedi.  

 

“Ah, Obi-Wan, my dear boy!” Tinn-i said in a jovial tone, the Togruta’s features brightening when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered the room. 

 

“Hello Mr. Shracks,” Obi-Wan greeted the man politely. “It’s nice to see you again.”

 

“The feeling is mutual, of course,” Tinn-i said, patting Obi-Wan’s head as if he were some sort of pet. It irked Qui-Gon tremendously, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit smug when he sensed Obi-Wan’s displeasure and embarrassment through their bond. 

 

“Well, shall we discuss the matter at hand?” Master Windu prompted pleasantly. “Mr. Shracks, I understand that you wanted to speak to the Council on behalf of Padawan Kenobi?”

 

“Yes, well, I'll get straight to the point. I’m getting up there in my years, and I’ve come to realize that I’ve been missing something very important in my life. Did you know, Master Jedi, that I’ve been married no less than five times, and not one child has emerged from any of those relationships?”

 

“I was not aware,” Master Windu said. Had he not been talking to the richest man on Coruscant, he most definitely would have rolled his eyes. 

 

“That’s alright, I know how obtuse you Jedi are when it comes to public affairs!” Tinn-i said jovially. “Well, allow me to explain. I’ve never been one for children. They’re messy and time-consuming, as I’m sure you know.”

 

“Of course,” Qui-Gon said dryly, though Mr. Shracks did not pick up on his sarcasm. He shrugged off Master Windu’s glare. 

 

“But then I met Obi-Wan here,” Tinn-i continued his rant. “Who is the complete opposite of that! Never before have I known someone so young to have such keen propriety! That is why I am most insistent on having the boy for myself.” 

 

“There are thousands upon thousands of children in the galaxy who are in need of a home,” Master Mundi patiently pointed out. “Obi-Wan is already cared for by the Jedi.”

 

“Ah, I am well aware of that, Master Jedi. However, a man of my standing can settle only for the absolute best!” 

 

Obi-Wan could barely keep himself composed, instinctively taking a small step back in order to be closer to his master. Qui-Gon sent a wave of reassurance to him through their bond, and then turned his attention back to their problem. 

 

“Mr. Shracks, Obi-Wan is a child of the Jedi Order. He has already taken his vow to be a Padawan Learner.”

 

“But surely an exception can be made?” Tinn-i said insistently. “Just tell me what the temple needs, and you can have it. Funding? Supplies? You name it, and it’s yours if you sign Obi-Wan’s custody over to me.” 

 

“Kind of you, that is,” Yoda, who had been watching the entire exchange silently, finally spoke. “But not up to the Council, is this decision.”

 

Then, everyone in the room looked at Obi-Wan, who flushed a brilliant red. Qui-Gon squeezed Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He was about to open his mouth and declare what utter nonsense this was, when Obi-Wan beat him to it.

 

“Think back to how me and my master protected you from those assassins Mr. Shracks,” Obi-Wan said gently. “If I left the Jedi Order, then I wouldn’t have the opportunity to help other people in the same situation, or worse. I’m honored Mr. Shracks, truly I am...but I’m happy here, with my path I have chosen. I want to be a Jedi Knight some day.”

 

“Yes, but you’re only a child, you can’t possibly know what’s good for you. If you become my ward, you’ll get anything you ask for. Name it, and it’s yours.”

 

“But there’s nothing I desire that I don’t already have,” Obi-Wan told him earnestly. “I have a home here, one that I’ve worked my whole life to have. I’ve already left my path as a Jedi once, and it will forever be my biggest regret- one that I’m still paying for now. I’m sorry Mr. Shracks, but I only wish to spread compassion throughout the galaxy through my work as a Jedi. I hope that as my friend, you can understand that.”

 

It was well-spoken and clearly heartfelt. Qui-Gon felt his heart ache with tenderness, and even the Council members seemed to hold a sense of admiration for the young student. 

 

Most importantly, Tinn-i Shracks appeared moved as well. 

 

“Ah,” He shook his head, looking fond. “This is exactly why I want you so badly. You have a way with words, my boy. I suppose that if you cannot be my ward, then I shall have to settle for your friendship instead.”

 

There was a visible feeling of relief that swept across the room. 

 

Obi-Wan gave the businessman a dimpled smile. “Thank you Mr. Shracks, for understanding.” 

 

“Of course, my boy, of course,” Mr. Shracks said, but leaned forward and whispered conspiringly, “But if you ever change your mind….”

 

“Thank you, but I’m sure I won't.”

 

Mr. Shracks burst into a loud guffaw, and to the relief of Master Windu, departed the temple in merriment. 

 

* * *

 

“I’m glad that Mr. Shracks wasn’t too upset,” Obi-Wan said later, as they walked through the temple’s halls. “He really is a nice man with good intentions, Master. I suppose he’s just lonely. I don’t think money or a successful business can truly buy someone happiness.” 

 

“I agree,” Qui-Gon said, but his mind was still on his padawan’s speech from earlier. As passionate as it was, there were still some notable concerns. Therefore, he stopped once they had rounded the next corner. 

 

“Obi-Wan,” he reached out to tilt his padawan’s chin up, so that they could maintain proper eye contact. “I hope you know that Melida/Daan is over with. I thought that I had made it clear- there is nothing for you to ‘pay’ for. The fault of you leaving is just as much mine as it was yours; had I treated you better, or had taken the time to listen closer, then the outcome might have been different. But it is pointless to dwell too much on what could have been. We are in the here and the now, and right now I wish to take my very loyal, kindhearted padawan to Dex’s for a Neuvian sundae. Does that sound alright?”

 

Obi-Wan’s cheeks flushed with a pleased pink, and he nodded. “That sounds wonderful, Master.”

 

“Excellent,” laying a hand on his shoulder, Qui-Gon led Obi-Wan down the temple halls. He was relieved that they had successfully managed yet another adoption attempt. He hoped that this one would be the last, but unfortunately this seemed quite unlikely. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be full of time skips, so don't worry, there will still be more Qui-Gon chapters as well!

“...and then, once the forms are turned in and submitted, the rest of the procedure would be relatively quick. In fact, if we submit them electronically tonight, then it might even be approved by the time we arrive back on Coruscant. If you agree, of course.”

 

There was a very long silence once Cody had finished speaking.

 

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan finally said, blinking once, and then twice. “But I’m afraid I don’t quite understand. Just what are you saying, Cody?”

 

“I know this conversation has probably caught you off guard,” Cody said, “But the men and I have been talking about it for months now.”

 

“You’ve been talking about adoption?” Obi-Wan questioned slowly, still not quite believing what he was hearing. “About adopting _me_?”

 

Cody stood straighter, crossing his arms. “That's right, Sir. When looking at the situation from a strategic standpoint, the most logical decision would be for the 212th to adopt you. That way, we would have a full advantage when denying any outside requests, and we would have official documents to use as proof…”

 

“I appreciate the effort Cody, truly I do,” Obi-Wan said, his eyes beginning to crinkle as he comprehended the absurdity of the situation. “But that’s really not necessary. I am a legal adult, one who is far older than you, in fact. Adopting me really wouldn’t really change anything.” 

 

“With all due respect Sir, I do think it’s necessary,” Cody said, not quite ready to quit. “The men and I have done our fair share of research. According to Republic law, a sentient being of any age is allowed to be adopted, as long as there is consent from both parties, and no suspected ill intentions. Furthermore, the Jedi only hold a legal claim over those who are considered minors, or who are below the status of a Knight. This puts you at a disadvantage when trying to reject potential offers.”

 

“Cody, I think you’re worrying over nothing.” 

 

“In the year that I have been under your command, there have been six seperate attempts of various beings trying to adopt you; one of which could even be classified as a kidnapping.”

 

Now Obi-Wan frowned indignantly. “That wasn’t even close to a kidnapping. I knew the consequences of entering that Boosodian’s hovercraft. Besides, I suspected he was lying about needing help finding his child, but it was still my duty to offer assistance, even if I didn’t know that I was the ‘child’ he intended to find.”

 

“That’s exactly my point, Sir!” Cody said, losing all pretense of professionality as he threw his hands up. “You’re far too reckless when it comes to these situations.”

 

“Adopting me won’t really fix anything, though! Doesn’t this make you and the rest of the 212th just like the others who have tried?”

 

“Of course not! The 212th have the most right to you over any other being in the galaxy. We make it our duty to protect you in battle, but it goes beyond that! Who else makes sure that you have plenty of tea and ration bars, and who else makes sure you sleep on occasion rather than meditate? We care about you very much, General, and if we have to adopt you in order to protect you, then we will!” 

 

“Cody, I-” Obi-Wan started, and then stopped. “Oh, alright. I appreciate the effort that you and the rest of the 212th have gone through on my account. So, I’ll make you a deal. When we finish this war once and for all, then, if you and the rest of the 212th still desire it, I’ll consent to being adopted.” 

 

“Thank you General,” Cody said, breathing a sigh of relief. “We’ll finish this war soon, don’t you worry. And once it’s done, we’ll adopt you.” 

 

“I can hardly wait,” Obi-Wan said dryly. Nonetheless, he felt a small burst of warmth flow through him at the thoughtful, loyal men that his troopers were. He laid a hand on his Commander’s shoulder. “Have a good night, Cody.”

 

“You too, Sir.”

 

“Oh, one more thing Cody!” Obi-Wan called, before his commanding officer could make it out the door of his quarters on The Negotiator. “Can you and the rest of the 212th keep this private for now? If Anakin found out...”

 

If Anakin found out, then Obi-Wan would never hear the end of it. Since the beginning of his apprenticeship, Anakin had thought that Obi-Wan’s ‘problem,’ as they called it, was completely hilarious. Well, most of the time, unless Obi-Wan turned out to be in actual danger. Those instances were rare, though. 

 

“Uh, yes, of course Sir, we’ll keep quiet about it,” Cody promised, much to Obi-Wan’s relief. What he failed to mention, however, was the fact that Anakin had been the one to give the 212th the idea of adopting Obi-Wan in the first place. He'd meant it as a joke, but the clones had actually realized how diabolical the plan of adopting their general would really be. Well, what Obi-Wan didn't know wouldn't hurt him. 

 

When Cody left his general’s chambers, he immediately instructed Boil and Waxer to get a hold of the necessary paperwork so the 212th could begin to fill it out. That way, the second the war ended, they could file it with the Galactic Family Affairs courthouse on Coruscant and settle this matter once and for all. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (let's not think about order 66 right now...)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/Comments would be appreciated!


End file.
